Life Moves On
by JPMod
Summary: Life moves on after the brief Drakken War. Story 8 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series.


In response to more feedback regarding "To Help a Friend":

Caiyne – Yeah, Spitfire F.22 kept pointing out to me that some sentences are ackward and the typos. This story here is his first as my new betareader, thus it should be less ackward than previous stories. :)

I've read again "Looking Back, Looking Forward", and I say it is my best of the series, given I had planned it to be just a lone, oneshot story. The writing style was made for such lone oneshots. It gave a nice outlook of Kim and Ron's life without over expossure. It was particularly made to fit Goofmore's lovely art. It just happened my head sprout up ideas for future stories tied to "Looking Back, Looking Forward," thus the KP: TUY series was born. The writing style of the other stories was made to fit a story series in mind.

I read online the motorcycle have luggage departments. I think I saw a pic of that bike with luggage departments somewhere online, thus I had decided to use that particular bike. (shrug) Anyway, I'm glad someone thinks the bike is a nice choice for Ron. :)

In response to feedback regarding "Secrets Reveal":

John Steppenwolf – I always liked Clarke's Odyssey series, including the movies, thus I thought it would make a nice tribute to mention them in the story.

Given Kim and Ron are now together for two years, you can guess how many tonsil-hockey titles they've won – too numerous to count. ;-D

Well, Tim and Jim were mentioned in "Looking Back, Looking Forward" that they formed their own mission team, so I'm surprised this is new to you. Even in "To Help a Friend," they were mentioned as a team.

Spitfire F.22 – Wow. I'm surprised that you really stayed up late to read "Secrets Reveal". I'm honored that you think my stories are good enough for you to stay up that late. As for beta reading, as long as you're able to spot those mistakes you keep mentioning, I'll be happy. :-)

jasminevr – Simple and straight to the point statement. I like it. ;-)

ron-sama – The story arc will follow much as one would expect in episodic television - small stories here and there in between the major stories. The next major story in my arc will not happen until several stories down the road. I like to write stories on the lives of the characters as they continue their university life, with hints here and there of what is likely to happen in the overall arc. So yes, they are all one shots, but all part of a **series**. A series of individual stories and arcs that tells the larger life story of the characters as time moves on. :-)

Big thanks to everyone who read "Secrets Reveal". I know all those hits on the story couldn't have been just from only a few people. :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: One could consider this story an epilogue to "Secrets Reveal". Something short to take off the edge from "Secrets Reveal" before moving on to the next story of the lives of the KP: TUY gang. :)

My biggest thanks go to Spitfire F.22 for becoming my beta reader for this story and all future stories of the KP: TUY series. Thanks, man. :)

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: July 2005

Summery: Life moves on after the brief Drakken War ("Secrets Reveal").

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Life Moves On  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

As the 12-noon news anchorman spoke from the TV set mounted up against the corner of the student center lounge, everyone in the room fell silent. Even passer-bys stopped at the lounge's entrance to catch the latest news.

"Two days after the end of the brief war against Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego, a former member of Team Go, the damages are still being estimated as all three cities of the Tri-City area begin the massive clean-up and rebuilding efforts, which will take months to complete.

"First-based estimates put the total damages close to 500 million dollars. Most of the buildings destroyed were businesses, with only 15 percent being residential homes, mostly in Upperton.

"Yet despite the massive destruction of this magnitude, casualties were remarkably low. Less than 20 deaths were civilians. Global Justice and the Middleton National Guard have the highest toll with a final total of 314 of their personnel killed in combat against the Sonic Disruptor Cannon.

"Many experts throughout the Tri-City area and the United States agreed that damages and the death toll would have been much worst, if it weren't for the quick thinking of Debra Oxford Tsuda, freshman student of Upperton University. By remarkable coincidence, the frequency to shatter the main crystals, which gave the Sonic Disruptor Cannon its destructive power, was the same as Miss Tsuda's singing voice. Her song shattered the crystals, thus ending Dr. Drakken's reign of terror.

"In related news, Federal prosecutors are seeking the maximum prison sentence for Dr. Drakken, also known as Drew Lipsky, and Shego. This time, they are confident the two super villains will remain behind bars for good, despite constant successful escape attempts in the past. …"

For two junior-year students, they have heard more than enough. They packed their books and notebooks in their backpacks and left the lounge. They walked the open hallway toward the front of the university's main student center toward the food court. The blonde man placed a comforting arm around the shoulders of the redhead woman besides him. She in turn placed her cheek on his shoulder.

"You know what, KP?" Ron asked. "I just can't believe they'll be able to keep Drakken and Shego in for good this time." He waved his free hand. "After all, they've been put in prison so many times that I find it hard to believe the government will able to really keep them in this time."

"I know what you mean, Ron," Kim replied. "Yet we should always have hope that this time it is for **good**." Her lips curled into a scorn. "Those two really caused a lot of damage. I find it ironic that they weren't locked up tight enough after the Diablos caused **worldwide** massive destruction."

"Yeah," he nodded his head. "Maybe this time they'll make sure they stay in."

As the couple approached the double doors to enter the food court, Kim turned her head to look up at her partner. "Ron, have you noticed that the news media are still singing praises regarding Debra?"

"I'm not surprised, KP," Ron replied as they walked through the double doors. "You know as well as I how frenzied the news media can get when they have a hot topic. Debra, now even more than the time she was kidnapped, is a celebrity. You can see that not even we, as Team Possible, are drawing huge attention now compared to her."

"That's just it, Ron," Kim mentioned as they walk through the food court toward the exit. "Debra has way too much attention now, far more than she gained as Upperton University's star athlete. You saw how she was yesterday at the press conference. She's not enjoying this type of attention at all."

All Ron could do was nod, for he understood. Yesterday's conference had started with Dr. Director and Agent Will Du providing the final report regarding the entire story of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon. Teams Supreme and Possible had provided side information regarding each team's involvement in meeting Drakken and his weapon. It was only when Debra took the pedestal that reporters started asking uncomfortable questions regarding her singing and private life. Debra had told them her story regarding stopping Drakken, but it was not enough for some, for they had wanted information regarding whether Debra would become a singer, musician, sing any concerts, etc. It was clear to Kim, Ron, Kim's brothers, Dr. Director, and Agent Du that Debra was not happy with these questions not related to her deeds to stop Drakken. Debra had kindly and bluntly stated she was not going to have a music career and her singing was going to remain private. With that said, she had handed the stage back to Dr. Director, but not before the reporters continued to blared her with unnerving inquiries.

As Kim and Ron strolled through the exit doors to venture outside to an overcast day, they couldn't help but think of their friend and whether she would able to hold up against the storm - A storm that the couple knew from experience.

"Least there is something Deb can rely on, Kim," Ron said with a small grin as they walked along the path back to the dormitories.

Kim's eyebrow quirked at him. "And what's that?"

He turned his head to face her. "She has her friends there to support her. She has us."

Feeling her lips curved into small grin, the redhead cheerleader placed her arm around her beau's waist and hugged him. "That she has, Mr. Stoppable. That she has."

With students, professors, and various people going about their business, just like any typical day at Upperton University, the couple headed toward the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a toss, the letters were thrown into the trashcan. "It has only been two days since I sang, and I'm already getting fan mail, proposals to join bands, etc," Debra groused, fingering a loose strand of hair from her French twist back behind her ear. "Seems people are not bothering to heed what I had said yesterday." She turned on her desk chair to face her laptop computer and again focus on typing up a paper for one of her classes.

"Well, that's the price you have to pay, Debbie," Loretta pointed out as she sat at her desk writing up mathematical calculations. "And you know this will not likely go away anytime soon."

Debra moaned. "I know, Loretta. I know." She finished up typing a few paragraphs before turning to look at her dorm mate's back. "It's just that if this keeps up, I can't concentrate on my work." She waved a hand at the window. "You've seen the press conference yesterday. Those reporters wouldn't stop asking me private questions. At the only class I had yesterday, I practically was approached by almost every student in the class, not to mentioned more people are trying to talk to me everywhere I go." Her face formed a frown. "It seems our dorm room here is the only sanctuary I have."

Sighing, Loretta turned around to face her friend. "I know it will not be easy for you, Deb. This phase will pass. In the meantime, you have to stand strong." She pointed at her. "Just say 'No' more and people will get the message."

Rolling her eyes, Debra turned back to her laptop. "I hope so, Loretta." Her fingers flew over the keyboard to type up more sentences. "I have another class this late afternoon, and that means I have to face those people again."

"Courage, Deb," Loretta slightly grinned with encouragement. "Courage." Seeing the petite blond/brown haired woman was busy once more, the native born New Yorker turned to again focus on her own work.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door, causing Debra to growl.

"I'm **NOT** interested!" Debra hollered. In the past day, some people had the boldness to come up to the dorm room to ask her for this or that. It had started to become annoying.

"Wow," came a familiar male voice, barely heard through the door. "You're not interested in beating me some more in Zombie Mayhem, Deb?"

Realizing whom it was, Debra rushed to the door to open it. On the other side was the grinning face of Felix Renton. "Did I come at a bad time, Deb?"

Face reddening, Debra shook her head. "No, no! Not at all, Felix." She smiled at the junior student. "It's just…" She sighed. "Things are getting out of hand a bit with my new found 'celebrity'," she quoted with her fingers, "status."

The young man nodded with a face full of sympathy. "I could tell. Not only from your reaction at the press conference yesterday, but also from your blunt statement a few moments ago."

Upon seeing that the wheelchair bound man was still in the hallway, Debra stepped aside and gestured inside. "Please come in."

"Thanks," he smiled as his pushed on a joystick to maneuver the wheelchair into the room.

"Hey there, Felix!" Loretta greeted. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Like wise, Loretta," Felix reciprocated. They both knew they hadn't seen each other since the night a few days after Debra's abduction. "I've stopped by to see how Debra is doing."

Moving past Felix, Debra answered with a scowl. "I'm hanging in there, Felix, and this is just the beginning." She sat on her desk's chair, keeping sight on her guest.

"People are bothering you?" Felix asked, getting the gist of Debra's frustration.

"Yes," she replied. "They come here to ask me things." She gestured to the trashcan next to her desk. "I'm already receiving fan mail and proposals. I hope this all will eventually die down, or else I will not likely be able to eat out, go to my classes, or have any fun without people bugging me."

"It'll past, Debra," Felix grinned. "Give it a few more days, and eventually something new will get people's attention. That seems to always be the case."

Debra bobbed her head in agreement. "True." She smirked. "Luckily, I have just one class tomorrow before the start of the Thanksgiving holiday. Maybe everyone will forget about me by next Monday."

Felix chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, it's possible."

A giggle escaped her lips as her smirk widened. "Yeah, maybe Kim will get everyone to forget about me by Monday."

Felix and Loretta laughed. "I didn't meant the pun, Debra!" he cried out with a big smile.

"I know," Debra giggled some more.

Seeing her mood improved from the melancholy flunk she was in a few moments ago, the brown haired man gestured to the work on Debra's desk. "You have work to do? As I said, I stopped by to see how you were doing, Deb. I don't want to burden either of you."

"Oh, no!" she shook her head. "You're not bothering us." With a grin, she pointed to the backpack attached to the back of Felix's wheelchair. "You can read and study as we do our work." Her head turned to eye her dorm mate. "Right, Loretta?"

Loretta shrugged with a grin. "I don't mind." Her brown eyes turned to focus on the blue ones of her guest. "As long as that mechanical chair of yours doesn't get in our way." She pointed to the chair.

Felix grinned at the two ladies. "Sure, why not." He reached behind him to retrieve the backpack. "Just I can only do so for an hour or so." He unzipped the pack and took out a book. "I have a class at 3 o'clock."

"I have a class at 4, Felix," Debra mentioned.

Eying her, Felix asked the obvious question. "Don't mind walking together to class?"

"Not at all," she smiled, causing him to smile in return. "I don't mind getting to my class early." She turned to her laptop, and her fingers started dancing on the keyboard. "I would like to finish up this paper before leaving though."

Curious, the wheelchair man inquired, "Any subject I know?"

"It's about the book I read on Saturday. Remember?" She grinned, her eyes still on the computer screen.

"Oh, that book." Felix understood before his lips quirked. "Were you able to understand most of the English words?"

Hearing the teasing tone in his question, Debra tried to suppress a laugh. "Were you able to find that person who knows **every** word in the English dictionary?"

"Not yet," Felix grandly responded, "but I'm working on it."

Momentarily stopping her typing, she burst out laughing, causing him to laugh as well. After a couple minutes, she resumed typing with a big smile on her face. "Well, as I said, Mr. Renton, if you ever do find that person, let me know." Her smile transformed into a lopsided grin. "Now **hush** and let me finish up this paper."

"Yes, ma'am," Felix obeyed with a grin before opening up his book to read it.

With a silent chuckle after witnessing the event, Loretta turned to her desk and the complex arithmetic work she had to do.

"_Did I just see those two **flirt**_ _with each other?" _She smirked as one hand picked up a pencil and the other punched numbers in a calculator. _"I think Debbie is crushing on Felix." _Her lips thinned into a regular grin. _"If this will help her deal with her new rise in popularity, I wouldn't mind it at all."_

With that final thought, Loretta concentrated on the workload in front of her as the clacking sound of typing continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Man! It really is getting chillier now!_" George Castle said to himself as he walked out of the building, which housed the architectural and civil engineering departments. He pulled his light jacket tighter to him. _"I better start wearing my winter coat soon." _With his backpack on his back and a cylinder blueprints container in one hand, the brown ponytailed sophomore student trekked along the path back to the boys' dorms.

As he walked, the young man figured that once he was back at his dorm room, he would eat some snacks, while he worked on his latest architectural design – making corrections onto the prints before doing so on the computer. By the time he would be finished with his work, it would be close to dinner, when he would venture to the student center for a real meal.

Satisfied with the plan for the rest of the day, George began humming a tune as he walked along the path, noticing the trees only had maybe a couple of leaves left on their branches. He also saw fewer people were staying outside on the public benches, sitting on the grass, etc., given the colder weather. From his experience from last year, he knew that the first snowfall was only a few weeks away. It mostly snows in the Tri-City area before the official start of winter.

George was halfway toward the dorms, when he spotted two recognizable people heading in the opposite direction on the walkway. One was in a mechanized wheelchair beside a girl in a university sports jacket. He grinned. "Hello there, Debra, Felix!"

"Hi, George," Debra greeted with a grin, while George and Felix each clapped one hand together in a buddy grip. "We're on our way to our perspective classes."

The architect student held up the blueprints casing. "I just came from mine. I have some work to do on my designs."

"I have engineering class," Felix said.

"And I'm on my way to my math class," Debra added.

A small smirk appeared on George's face. "Good luck, Deb." He knew she has a hard time understanding complex mathematics. As an architect, mathematics was almost a breeze for him. Almost.

"Thanks, George," replied Debra, amused. "I certainly will need it."

"You're lucky to have a math whiz for a roommate," George grinned before thumbing himself. "Me? I have a fancy chef who speaks foreign languages for a roommate. Least he occasionally brings home meals he prepared at his advance cooking classes."

"True," Felix agreed with a grin, "but only if you get to the meals before Rufus does."

Giving a mock glare, George pointed to Felix. "That pink devil has a bottomless pit!" He snorted in amusement. "It amazes me that the little guy has such a large appetite, much like his owner."

After checking his watch, Felix held up finger to his friend. "Much as I like to stay and chat, George, I better get to class."

"Same with me," Debra grinned. "See you later, George."

"Will do," George mentioned with a grin before walking away, while Debra and Felix continued their journey. A few minutes later, the two came to an intersection in the pathway.

"Well, this is where I head off to my class," Debra said, a tad reluctant.

Felix nodded. He knew the engineering building was in a different corner of the university from the building housing the math classes. "Then I'll see you later, Deb." He grinned. "Maybe dinner?"

She grinned as she shook her head. "Sorry, Felix. Once my class is over, I'm heading toward the library to meet Kim and Monique. Kim will be tutoring me in understanding today's math lessons. You know Loretta is not the only one to help me with my math work."

This he knew, and he gave an understanding grin regarding her plans. "Then I catch you whenever you're free." With a touch of the joystick, he maneuvered the chair around to face one walkway. He grinned and waved as he wheeled away. "Talk to you later, Deb!"

"You too, Felix!" Debra smiled at the retreating form of her friend. With a small grin etched on her face, Upperton U's #1 star athlete began walking along a different path than the one Felix took.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down at her usual student desk in the front row of the classroom, Debra pulled out her book and notebook. Least she arrived early to just relax and look over her notes without anyone bothering her, given that she was currently the only person in the room.

After nearly 10 minutes though, two freshmen girls walked into the room. They were the characteristic physically beautiful women who were snobbish with attitudes that said they followed the 'food chain.' From experience, Debra knew the two girls would just leave her alone and take their typical seats in the third row of the small, modern auditorium-style room, which could seat 40.

It came as a surprise to Debra that both girls, upon spotting her, came up to her. They were both smiling at her, and those smiles told Debra exactly what they were about to say.

"Hello, Debra!" a shoulder-length raven-haired girl greeted. "I'm Shelly, and this is Monica." She pointed to her companion with thick, long wavy blonde hair. "We both are truly amazed how you defeated that Drakken bad guy with your singing!"

"Yes!" Monica gushed. "You have an amazing voice! I thought you were good as a gymnastic athlete, but you're great as a singer!"

Debra gave a small forced grin. "I did what was right. Drakken has been defeated, and we can all now move on without fearing him blowing us up."

"Debra," Shelly began as she took out a piece of paper from a pocket, "Monica and I are members of the Tai Gamma Delta sorority house, and our house have an all-girl rock band, which competes in the university and local band concerts. The head of our band would love to have you as a member of the band."

"With a voice like yours," Monica added, still gushing like a little girl, "our band will be a smash hit and you'll be a real star!"

Inwardly, Debra cringed. The good feeling she had with Felix just faded to be replaced with dread. With the best 'kind' mask she could muster, she replied to the proposal. "I thank you for the offer, but my answer is 'no'. Singing is just a hobby for me, and I have no intention to join any bands."

Shelly seemed to have not heard a word she said. "Nonsense!" The brunette placed the piece of paper on top of Debra's open notebook. "Here's our house's phone number and street address, and this is the name of our band's leader. Give her a call!"

With smiles still on their faces, the two sorority girls walked away and took the few steps up to sit at their third row seats.

Dropping her mask, Debra frowned and mentally rolled her eyes as she eyed the piece of paper on her notebook. Far as she was concerned, once class was over, this piece of paper would be tossed in the closest public trashcan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the corner of the vast university library, Kim and Monique were sitting at their usual table which they had utilized since their freshmen year. It was a nice quiet corner away from the hustle and bustle area of the front librarian counter, the library's resource directories (both in computer and index card format), and the computers used by students for schoolwork, Internet purposes, and other things. The table was situated behind a row of books next to one of the large cathedral high windows. Unless someone actually walks into the area to that particular row of books, no one would able to see them. It was ideally suited for peaceful studying as well as for quiet conversation. Like all tables, theirs have two reading lamps in the center, each evenly apart from the other. The lamps could light up each corner with soft light, enough for people to read and write under dark conditions without eye straining.

Kim was jotting down notes for her psychology class. She looked at her watch. It was close to 5:30 PM, and she knew Debra should be there soon.

Monique, sitting across from her roommate, noticed her actions. "Kim," she whispered as she wrote notes for her advance human biology class, "you've been checking the time almost every five minutes since we arrived here at 4:45. You know Debra's class is a long walk from here. She'll be here. Perhaps she just needs to stop by the student center for a snack?"

The redhead sighed. "I'm just a little worried for her, Monique," she softly replied.

Monique understood what she was referring. "You mean whether Deb could handle the way the public views her now regarding her singing?" Her roommate's nod answered her question. "Girl… Deb is a strong young woman. If she was able to handle her popularity as Upperton U's star athlete, she should able to handle this current situation."

"I hope so," Kim muttered. "You saw the way the reporters hounded her yesterday at the press conference, and she didn't enjoy it. She practically spat at them."

"True," Monique admitted. "The way I saw it, she stood her ground. If she didn't, she would have been likely been met by reporters even today. I certainly didn't see any reporters lingering around Deb's dorm building all day."

Kim was about to respond, when the two heard soft footsteps approaching from the aisle leading to their corner. That was another advantage of the table at this corner – people's footsteps on the tile floor would be heard no matter how quietly or softly they walked. One has to be least an expert ninja to sneak into the corner without detection.

From around the bookcase, the petite form of a brown/blonde woman in a sports jacket came into view. "Hi there," Debra whispered with a grin as she reached the table.

"Hi, Deb," Monique returned with just a quiet voice.

"Hi, Debra," Kim greeted as Debra went around the cheerleader to sit besides her. "How was class?"

Sitting down and opening up her backpack, Debra amusedly snorted. "As usual, I didn't comprehend what the professor was talking about."

Monique grinned slyly. "That's why you're here, girl. Professor Possible here will help you understand more clearly than that other professor."

Debra giggled as she placed on the table her math notebook and textbook. "And if Professor Possible can't help me, I can always go to Professor Brown."

"True," Kim smiled. She knew Deb's roommate was a true wizard when it came to numbers. "So show me what you were taught today." With that said, Debra pointed out what the professor lectured today, and soon Kim was explaining how the equations and math work out in simple ways that the freshman student could understand.

It took perhaps close to 30 minutes, but ultimately Debra caught on to what Kim was saying and showing. For Deb, she wondered why couldn't the university professors teach in simple ways as Kim and Loretta did. Maybe it has to do with making a show that they possessed complex knowledge by sounding complex. She wondered how many students would benefit if the teachers just dropped the act, if there was any, and just teach in simple ways.

As Debra did her math work, which she promised to double check with Loretta later that night, Kim felt like asking the typical question that no doubt had been spoken a billion times over all across the planet. "Debra?" After seeing she caught her attention, she pressed on. "How was your day?"

Debra could easily tell what her friend was truly asking. She exhaled softly. "I'm hanging in there, Kim. Today was the first time I received fan letters and singing & music proposals in the mail. No doubt from students and people who knew exactly my dorm room's number for them to mail those letters." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw she had caught Monique's attention as well. "Today, just before my math class started, I was approached by two high-class girls from a sorority house. They usually don't bother me, but today was the first time they ever spoken to me. They want me to join their house's band."

The young woman paused. "And?" Kim encouraged.

Shrugging a little, the young woman resumed. "I had tossed the letters in the trash, and said no to the sorority girls, even though they didn't seem to have listened to me. They had given me a piece of paper containing their house's phone number and address." She grinned slightly. "I tossed that paper in the trash after class."

Kim grinned and patted her friend's hand. "This is just the beginning, Deb. Hopefully all of this will pass as people find out you're not interested."

Debra gave a single chuckle. "That's what you told me yesterday, and what Loretta told me today." She waved her other hand. "No big. I just have to hang on to the end, right?"

Monique reached over and gave a couple of pats on Debra's free hand, the one not covered by Kim's, before pointing a finger at the girl. "You're not alone, Debbie. You remember that we're here for you if you need us. You're strong, no doubt, but I know that even the strongest of people need help occasionally from friends and family."

"She's right, Debra," Kim said with a knowing grin as Monique pulled back. "Years ago, I had thought I was able to handle certain things on my own, but I had learned that I always can rely on the people who care about me to make my burdens lighter if they become too heavy for me to carry."

A small sly smile came to Debra's face. "Ron?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, yes," Kim replied with a loving smile. "Definitely Ron." Her endearing expression mellowed a bit. "Not only him, but also my 'rents and my brothers. Even close friends." She gestured to Monique, who gave a small friendly smirk.

Debra squeezed Kim's hand and smiled. "Thank you," she simply said, knowing it was enough for the other two without the need to say anything more

Releasing the junior student's hand, Debra again turned to her math work, while Kim and Monique returned to their studies and note gathering.

As they worked, the young gymnastic athlete was glad to have friends to help her out when she needed them. Yet, even so, Debra still wondered and hoped that personal history, from Japan, would not ever repeat itself here at Upperton University.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the three women, people came and went throughout the library. Around the library, people came and went everywhere throughout the university. And around the university throughout the Tri-City area, people came and went as they did their businesses.

Despite the recent tragedy, life moved on. It certainly did not expect to stop for anything or anyone.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N: As I said, this story was just to take some of the tension off the atmosphere resulted at the end of "Secrets Reveal". :)


End file.
